Handy-Gespräche (SA)
Im Laufe der San Andreas-Storyline wirst du viele Handyanrufe bekommen, diese sind hier aufgelistet. Nach Sweet & Kendl *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Hallo? *'Sean "Sweet" Johnson:' Ich dachte, ich erklär dir mal 'n paar Sachen. *'CJ:' Sweet? Hey, was geht? *'Sweet:' Seit du weg warst, hat sich hier einiges verändert. Die Grove Street Families sind nicht mehr so mächtig. Es gab böses Blut mit den Seville Boulevard Families und den Temple Drive Families, und sie haben sich von den Groves getrennt. Jetzt sind wir so damit beschäftigt, uns gegenseitig zu bekämpfen, dass die Balls und Vagos die Macht übernommen haben, also pass auf dich auf. *'CJ:' Ja, alles klar. Danke für die Info. *'Sweet:' Keine Ursache. Nach Tagging up the Turf *'Officer Jimmy Hernandez:' Carl, hier ist Officer Hernandez. *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Wer? *'Officer Hernandez:' Officer Hernandez. Ich arbeite mit Tenpenny und Pulaski zusammen. *'CJ:' Oh, die Drecksäcke. Was wollen Sie von mir? *'Officer Hernandez:' Hey, ein bisschen mehr Respekt, Jungchen. *'CJ:' Fick dich doch ins Knie, du bist doch genau so'n Drecksack wie die! *'Officer Hernandez:' Pass auf, was du sagst, Jungchen. Jetzt hör zu: Ich hab eine Nachricht von Officer Tenpenny. Versuch nicht, die Stadt zu verlassen. Das wäre ein großer Fehler. Hast du gehört? Wir haben dich im Auge. *'CJ:' Ganz wie du meinst, Drecksack. Nach Drive-Thru *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Was geht ab? *'Sean "Sweet" Johnson:' Der Zeiger auf deiner Waage, der geht ab und zwar bis zum Anschlag! *'CJ:' Sweet? Was soll das denn schon wieder? *'Sweet:' Wir trauern alle wegen Mom und so, aber deswegen darfst du dich nicht total gehen lassen, CJ. *'CJ:' Na ja, ich hab ein bisschen zugenommen, aber... *'Sweet:' Ein paar Blocks von hier ist ein Fitness-Studio, ich geh da regelmäßig hin. Schau dir das mal an. *'CJ:' Okay, ich probier's mal, okay? Aber wegen dieser Fett-Witze bekomme ich irgendwann einen Komplex. Nach Cesar Vialpando *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Hey, wer ist da? *'Cesar Vialpando:' Alter! Kumpel! Ich bin's, Cesar Vialpando. *'CJ:' Hast du Kendl gesehen? *'Cesar:' Ja, sie ist hier. Warum ich anrufe - du bist ein guter Fahrer, und du stehst auf Autos, hä? *'CJ:' Ja, wenn du's sagst. Worauf willst du hinaus? *'Cesar:' Willst du dir was verdienen? Ein bisschen Kohle? *'CJ:' Scheißt der Papst in den Wald? *'Cesar:' Weiß nicht. Aber wenn du dir was dazu verdienen willst, mit Autorennen kann man 'nen Haufen Knete machen. *'CJ:' Du redest von illigalen Straßenrennen, stimmt's? *'Cesar:' Si. Und kein billiger Amateurkram, Kumpel - Lowrider! Geile Schlitten. Ohne 'n geilen Lowrider brauchst du gar nicht anzukommen, klar? *'CJ:' Okay, ich bin dabei. Wann und wo? *'Cesar:' Komm zu meiner Bude in El Corona, dann bring ich dich zu dem Treffen, bürge für dich. Die Kerle können bei neuen Fahrern sehr nervös werden, klar? Nach Madd Dogg's Rhymes *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Was geht? *'Officer Frank Tenpenny:' Komm mir nicht mit deinem scheiß Ghetto-Gequatsche, Junge. *'CJ:' Officer Tenpenny. Wie kommen Sie an meine Nummer? *'Tenpenny:' Mittel und Wege, du Stück Scheiße. Wolltest du mir aus dem Weg gehen? *'CJ:' Nein, Sir, ich hatte nur zu tun, das ist alles. *'Tenpenny:' Du hast nichts zu tun, solange du nicht was für uns zu tun hast, verstanden? *'CJ:' Ja. Klar und deutlich. *'Tenpenny:' Das hör ich gern, Carl. Komm zum Doughnut-Laden im Zentrum von Market, wir müssen reden. Nach dem ersten Teil von ''House Party *'Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross:' Hey, CJ, alles easy! *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Hey, Loc. *'OG Loc:' Die Party ist der Hammer. Wir haben 'ne Meute ausgeflippter Weiber hier. Kommst du, Kumpel? *'CJ:' Weiß nicht. Ich hatte heute schon was anderes vor. *'OG Loc:' Aber es ist 'ne Katastrophe passiert, ich werd nicht rappen. Mein Mikro ist kaputt. *'CJ:' Echt? Dann komm ich sofort. Nach Burning Desire *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Was liegt an, Sweet? *'Sean "Sweet" Johnson:' Wir haben ein Problem. So ein vollgekokstes Arschloch hat Drogen an seine Grove Street-Brüder verdealt! *'CJ:' Was? Wer? *'Sweet:' Es heißt, er hat seinen Stoff drüben in Glen Park gekauft. Er weiß, dass er aufgeflogen ist und versteckt sich bei seinen neuen Ballas-Freunden. *'CJ:' Scheiße, Mann, wie kommen wir da an ihn ran? *'Sweet:' Wird Zeit, dass du allen klarmachst, dass du wieder da bist, CJ! Räum in Glen Park auf, dann verliert dieser feige Überläufer garantiert die Nerven und versucht abzuhauen! *'CJ:' Okay, ich hol dich ab. *'Sweet:' Nein, das ist deine Show, CJ. Du musst was für deinen Ruf tun. Geh zu Ammu-Nation und besorg' dir 'ne passende Ausrüstung. Nach Badlands *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Cesar, ich bin's. *'Cesar Vialpando:' Carl. Alles klar, Kumpel? *'CJ:' Deine Schwester hat sich Sorgen gemacht. Ich hab gehört, da ist irgend'ne Scheiße gelaufen. *'CJ:' Ja. Los Santos ist im Moment 'ne gefährliche Ecke. Ich bin gerade irgendwo in... ich weiß nicht... irgendwo in Whetstone. Weiß der Geier, wo das ist. *'Cesar:' Whetstone kenn ich nicht so gut. Aber ich glaube, ich hab da in der Nähe Verwandtschaft. Wenigstens bist du nicht im Knast. Dein Bruder steht voll in der Scheiße, Kumpel. *'CJ:' Pass auf dich auf und kümmer dich um Kendl. *'Cesar:' Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, Mann. Mach dir Sorgen um den, der sich an meiner Frau vergreifen will. Ich schick dir jemand als Verstärkung. Ist mit mir verwandt. Ziemlich heftig drauf, Kumpel. Vertrau mir. Treffpunkt ist das Diner in Dillimore, drüben in Red County. Kannst du nicht übersehen. Nach Badlands *'Sean "Sweet" Johnson:' Carl, ich bin's. *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Sweets, was geht ab, Mann? *'Sweet:' Was soll schon abgehen? Ich bin im Krankenhaus vom Knast, du Idiot. *'CJ:' Ich weiß. Geht's dir gut? *'Sweet:' Eigentlich nicht, nein. Du musst was tun, Alter. *'CJ:' Ich versuch's, Mann, ich muss nur erst dafür sorgen, dass Kendl sicher ist. *'Sweet:' Okay, Mann, ich muss aufhören... *'CJ:' Keine Sorge, Bruder, ich lass dich nicht da drin versauern. Nach First Date *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Ja. *'The Truth:' Carl. *'CJ:' Wer ist da? *'The Truth:' Du kennst mich. Hier ist The Truth. *'CJ:' Nein, ich kenn dich nicht. *'The Truth:' Volltreffer. Sie haben gesagt, dass du ein Idiot bist. *'CJ:' Wer? *'The Truth:' Okay, du kannst jetzt aufhören mit der Nummer, Jungchen. *'CJ:' Sind Sie von der Polizei? *'The Truth:' Nein. Wir haben einen gemeinsamen Freund und Geschäftspartner. *'CJ:' Wirklich? Wen? *'The Truth:' Ja. Irgendwelche Cops umgelegt in letzter Zeit? *'CJ:' Oh Mann, Tenpenny. Das hätte ich wissen müssen. Dieses Arschloch! *'The Truth:' Also, ich hab ein Zimmer in einem Motel in Angel Pine. Pass auf, dass dir keiner folgt. Nach First Base *'Cesar Vialpando:' Hey, Kumpel, ich war fleißig! *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Cesar! Was läuft? *'Cesar:' Nitro riech ich 'ne Meile gegen den Wind. Rennen, mein Freund. Autos. Keine schönen Autos, aber schnell, Mann, schnell! *'CJ:' Wovon redest du? *'Cesar:' Von Typen aus San Fierro, die Straßenrennen fahren. Die treffen sich hier draußen, um so richtig Gummi zu lassen. Keine Bullen, keine Bullenhubschrauber. Willst du dir ein bisschen Geld verdienen? *'CJ:' Scheißt der Papst in den Wald? *'Cesar:' Wieso fragst 'n das dauenrd, Kumpel? Ich sag dir doch, ich weiß nicht. Wo seine Heiligkeit hinscheißt, ist seine Sache. Beschaff dir einfach ein schnelles Auto. Kendl und ich warten auf dich südlich von Montgomery. Bis später, Mann. Nach Gone Courting *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Hallo-o! *'Catalina:' Warum so fröhlich? Hast du gedacht, es wär eine von deinen billigen Huren? *'CJ:' Baby, du solltest dich abregen, verdammt noch mal, und... *'Catalina:' Ich reg mich ab, wenn du da bist! Und du kannst von Glück reden, wenn ich deine Eier nicht durch den Fleischwolf drehe! *'CJ:' Hör mal, das ist kein... *'Catalina:' Schluss mit dem Gequatsche! Schleif deinen Arsch hier her, und zwar sofort! Nach Farewell, my Love... *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Was gibt's? *'The Truth:' Hey, Carl. Hör zu, ich hab das kleine Mwah-Mwah, das du haben wolltest. Aber sei vorsichtig, die Leute hören uns. Ich hab ein kleines grünes Dörfchen oben in den Bergen. Komm und hol's dir ab. (spricht vom Hörer weg) *'The Truth:' Ich kenne Sie nicht! Ich kenne Sie nicht! Das war ein Telefonstreich! Telefonstreich! Nach Are you going to San Fierro? *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Hey, Cesar, was geht? *'Cesar Vialpando:' Ich weiß jetzt, wie Big Smoke seine Crack-Deals abwickelt. Wie's aussieht, wird die Kohle jeden Montag und Freitag von Los Santos nach San Fierro gekarrt. Und jeden Mittwoch und Samstag bringt ein Kurier das Crack zu Big Smoke. *'CJ:' Okay, ich halt die Augen offen. Mal sehen, ob ich ihnen die Tour vermasseln kann. Bis dann, Alter. Nach Wear Flowers in your Hair *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Ja, was ist? *'Zero:' Sorry, Carl, bist du beschäftigt? *'CJ:' Zero? Nein, Mann. Schön, von dir zu hören. Was geht? *'Zero:' Katastrophe! Mein Vermieter verkauft den Laden! Dann hab ich kein Dach mehr über dem Kopf und bin nirgendwo mehr vor Berkley sicher. *'CJ:' Ich such gerade nach einem passenden Objekt. Vielleicht schau ich mal vorbei. Nach Deconstruction *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Ja, was ist? *'Jethro:' Yo, Mann, hier Jethro, Kumpel! *'CJ:' Hey, Jethro, was liegt an? *'Jethro:' Na ja, ich hab mit Cesar geredet, und... versteh mich nicht falsch, Kumpel, ich meine, du bist wirklich ein 1-A-Fahrer, Mann, aber Cesar hat uns erzählt, wie viele Autos du schrottest, Mann, und ich und Dwaine, wir so: Wooooow! *'CJ:' Was willst du damit sagen, Jethro? *'Jethro:' Gar nichts, Mann, gar nichts! Nur, dass es da so 'ne Fahrschule für Fortgeschrittene gibt, von der Werkstatt aus gleich die Straße hoch, in Doherty. *'CJ:' Fahrschule? Worauf willst du hinaus, Mann? *'Jethro:' AUF NICHTS, Mann! Auf gar nichts. Es war Dwaines Idee. Für mich bist du, na ja, eben cool und alles. Ich muss Schluss machen, CJ. Wir sehen uns. Nach Jizzy *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Was gibt's? *'Wu Zi Mu:' Hey, Carl, hier Woozie. Falls du Zeit hast, würd ich mich freuen, wenn du zu mir kommen würdest, um zu reden. *'CJ:' Ja, klar. Wo find ich dich denn? *'Wu Zi Mu:' Ich hab ein kleines Wettbüro in Chinatown. Komm einfach vorbei und sag, wer du bist. Meine Leute erwarten deinen Besuch. *'CJ:' Abgemacht, Mann. *'Wu Zi Mu:' Bis dann. Nach Erwerb von Zeros Modellbau-Shop *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Hallo? *'Zero:' Carl! Hier ist Zero! *'CJ:' Oh, hi, Zee. Du warst gar nicht da, als ich die Urkunden unterschrieben habe. *'Zero:' Ich weiß. Ich war auf einer gefährlichen Erkundungsmission, tief auf Feindgebiet. *'CJ:' Äh, ja klar, logisch. Wie du meinst. Hey, ich komm irgendwann mal vorbei, nach dem Geschäft sehen, okay? *'Zero:' Klar, natürlich. Ich muss ein bisschen Ordnung machen. Da sieht's aus wie im Schweinestall. *'CJ:' Mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich komme bald vorbei. Kategorie:San Andreas Missionen